The bet
by Angecornu
Summary: Kakashi makes a bet with Gemna... KakaIru, R, yaoi, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**THE BET**

**Chapter 1 : the bet.**

_SLAP!_

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

Kakashi smirked as Gemna sat back in front of him, holding his red cheek.

"Looks like you're not a master in the art of dating," he said on a matter-of-fact tone. "Not to mention the lousy pick-up lines."

"Oh, 'cuz you think you can do any better?" Gemna said, angry.

"Why yes, I can date anyone."

"Wanna bet on that?" An idea had just crossed Gemna's mind. He'd get his revenge on Kakashi. And in a very entertaining way…

"Hmm" Kakashi answered while flipping a page of his favorite orange book.

"So you'd agree to date that cute brunette over there?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly to look in the direction Gemna pointed. All he could see was Iruka listening distractedly to Gaï ranting about his ″kawaii students″ while eating his lunch. He turned back to look at Gemna.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but last time I checked Iruka was male," he said.

Gemna gave him a wide smile.

"You said you could date anyone. You didn't specify a gender," he said, his mischievous smile widening even more.

Kakashi looked at his friend with a surprised expression you didn't expect from the infamous Copy-nin.

"Wha…?! You…You're asking me to date a guy?!"

"Exactly. Unless you've been lying about your abilities in the art of dating, of course."

That, Kakashi would never admit.

"Fine." He said with a fake determination and a glitter of anger in his dark eye that Gemna didn't fail to notice.

"Well then, we have a bet. You have one week to get a date with Iruka."

Gemna leaned back in his seat, chewing on his senbon with triumphal.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at Iruka leaving the restaurant. This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: **

**Day 1: the target**

"First thing is to gather information on the target," Kakashi thought as he broke into Iruka's apartment.

It was the middle of the day, and the brunette was at the Academy teaching those little runts -cough- angels how to be good ninjas. Kakashi thought it would be a golden occasion to find out more about Iruka. Knowing more about the man's likes and dislikes would surely help him seduce -Kakashi mentally shuddered- the younger man. So he was there, silently sneaking into Iruka's apartment and trying to convince himself that none of it was illegal.

"I'm just visiting an old friend who happens to be absent," he told himself.

Iruka's apartment was small. It consisted of a little kitchen, a small bathroom and a bedroom. Kakashi started his stalking -cough cough- searches by the kitchen. The small wooden table and the counter were crystal clean.

"A neat freak. Great."

The silver-haired man gave a glance at the fridge. It was covered by dozens of child's drawings and pictures.

"The guy sure likes those little demons," the jonin muttered as he opened the fridge, before to freeze in surprise.

"What the…? What could Iruka do with all this ramen? Is he planning a year-long excursion or what?!"

Kakashi closed the fridge with a sigh. He'd try to understand later. He gave a glance in the bathroom as he walked toward the bedroom. Nothing interesting there, only the usual bachelor's set of unmatched towels and ugly shower curtain that swore with the wall.

"How come all of us bachelors suck at decorating?" the jonin wondered.

He entered the bedroom. It was no bigger than to other rooms, yet Iruka had managed to stock a bed -Kakashi smiled at the covers' dolphins' printing-, a bookshelf and a desk into the tiny space. The desk was drowning under paperwork.

"The man works too much for his own good", thought Kakashi.

He gave a look at the bookshelf. A picture of Naruto was on it. As for the books, most of them were ninjutsu manuals that the chuunin used in class. The others were romance novels.

"So he's the romantic type, uh?"

Kakashi furrowed a brow when he suddenly heard the front door bang against the wall.

"IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THERE?!?"

Naruto entered the empty bedroom and gave a suspicious look at the open window.

"Naruto," Kakashi thought as he jumped from roof to roof back to his place, "that explains the ramen supplies."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: **

**Day 2: the approach**

"Second step, approach the target", Kakashi thought as he walked towards the school yard.

It was recess and all of Iruka's students chased each other happily while their teacher kept a close watch on them. Kakashi passed by the yard's fence, still observing his "target". He had never seen anyone so focused on watching little kids play. Iruka never lost sight of them once, making sure that they were all playing safely and peacefully.

"I hate repeating myself, but the guy sure likes those little monsters", Kakashi muttered before bumping into something. He had just walked into a little boy.

"You MEANIE!" said the kid, before kicking hard on a surprised Kakashi's tibia.

"You little…"

Would Iruka notice if one of his students went missing?

"Kisuke, apologize to Kakashi-sensei right now."

He would. Damn.

"Sorry!" shouted the little boy from the back of the school yard, with a tone indicating that he was not sorry at all.

Kakashi managed to walk up to the bench where Iruka were sitting and proceeded to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about that, Kisuke can be a little impulsive…you know how it is…" said Iruka, stroking his cheek in an embarrassed way.

Kakashi didn't know how it was at all, but he nodded as if he did. He quickly changed topic.

"So, uh….are you going to the party at Asuma's? It's tomorrow; you must have been invited…"

"I was, but I won't go. The kids have to hand-in their homework tomorrow, so I'll probably pass tomorrow night correcting it…"

"I could help you with that if you want."

WHY the HELL did he say THAT?

Kakashi had no intention of passing the next evening correcting those little demons' homework…

"Sure, I would appreciate your help!" Iruka replied with a bright smile, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts.

"Then it's settled."

Kakashi got up and left the school yard before he could receive another kick on the tibia.

"I hate kids."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: **

**Day 3: the help**

"What am I doing here again?" Kakashi kept telling himself as he walked towards the Academy.

He hated kids. And he didn't feel like correcting homework at all. But he had promised Iruka he'd give him a hand, which could win him points on his seduction – mental shudder- plan, so…

"Here we go," muttered the jonin as he knocked on Iruka's office door.

"Come in, come in Kakashi-sensei! Boy, am I glad to have you helping me this evening!" said a smiling Iruka from behind a giant pile of papers.

Kakashi forced himself to adopt a casual tone.

"It's nothing really. Don't mention it."

He sat next to Iruka, who handed him a red pen, before they started working in silence.

It didn't take long before Kakashi got bored. He gave a glance at Iruka, who was concentrating on his work, and couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration for the Chuunin's devotion to his job. That focused face of Iruka, it almost looked …cute.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?! Iruka is a guy, don't you ever forget that!!!" said an angry voice in his head.

He had to say something to change his mind.

"Iruka?"

"Hum?"

"You sure like those kids, don't you?"

Iruka stopped correcting and looked at Kakashi with a bright smile that had the jonin's inner voice screaming again.

"I do. Those kids are like my own. They make me feel like I have a family."

Iruka's voice saddened on the last words, making Kakashi look down on the copy he was correcting, embarrassed. An awkward silence followed, and Kakashi focused on the name of the student atop the sheet in front of him. He grinned as he recognized the name of the boy who had kicked him.

"Revenge, sweet revenge…" he thought while covering the sheet in red ink.

The two shinobis continued their work in silence, sometimes exchanging a few sentences on random topics.

"In the end, Iruka's company is quite enjoyable", Kakashi thought as he finished correcting the last copy.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka suddenly said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, you've been a big help for me tonight and…er…tomorrow we have a class excursion, and I thought…maybe you would like helping me with this too? I need someone to help me watch over the kids, make sure no one gets lost and such… Only if you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind."

"You seriously need to stop doing this", replied Kakashi's inner voice before he walked out of Iruka's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5: **

**Day 4: the excursion**

"Why the hell did I agree to that?" thought the copy-nin as he walked into the forest, following a bunch of kids. Iruka had taken the lead of his little group of brats, erm…students, and asked Kakashi to follow them, making sure that no one got sidetracked.

"Well, so far, so good", Kakashi thought, "we left an hour ago and still nothing bad happened…"

Just as he thought that, he saw a little girl leaning over a bush to pick some berries. Poisonous berries. Kakashi reacted at the speed of light.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled, grasping the girl's wrist and giving her an angry look. The little girl stared back. God, her eyes where huge. Huge TEARY eyes.

"Oh no, don't start to…"

"BWAHAHAHA!! sniff BWAHAHA!!

Too late.

Alerted by the kid's loud sobs, Iruka stopped the group and came to see what was wrong, looking at Kakashi with panic, which added to the jonin's embarrassment.

"Well…er…she…I saw her pick those berries and….er…Those are poisonous, you know? So I…Maybe I was a little too rough…"

"BWAHAHAHA!!"

Did that kid have a never-ending-supply of tears or what?

"That's OK Kakashi-sensei, I'll comfort her. Please take the lead" said Iruka while leaning to his student without a single look to the blushing copy-nin.

DAMN! Iruka hated him now. Kakashi took the lead without a word, furious at himself.

At noon, they made a stop in a little clearing. The children started running around and unpacking their bentos.

"Just how much energy do those little monsters have anyway?" though Kakashi, sitting on a rock next to the group.

"Ano…Sensei?"

That manga-eyes girl again.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my bento…"

Great.

"Have mine. I'm not hungry anyway."

"YAY!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as the child gave him a hug before to run away with his bento.

"Yay my ass, you only got away with it because Iruka was looking at me."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 6: **

**Day 5: the drama**

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, you were a big help today. I hope you will help me like that again some other time," the brunette had said.

"Sure," Kakashi had replied.

"You've GOT to stop saying that each and every time!" said Kakashi's inner voice as he went to the mission desk to see his "love interest".

"I know."

"Yesterday was a hell! We hate kids, remember?"

"Oh, shut up."

Kakashi started to hate his inner voice as well.

Reading his usual orange book, he casually entered the mission desk and looked around to find Iruka. The jonin furrowed his brows: the brunette was missing.

"May I help you, Kakashi-san?" said a chuunin who had noticed his change of attitude.

"Where's Iruka?"

"You don't know? One of his students had an accident. Iruka must be at the hospital by now…Kakashi-san?"

But all that was left of the jonin was a cloud of grey smoke.

"Why do hospitals always have to be mazes? It's the third time I pass in front of this door…Where the hell could Iruka be?"

Then he saw him. The chuunin was seating on a bench, head in his hands. He didn't even seem to notice the jonin now standing in front of him.

"I…er…I heard about…"

Iruka raised his head. He was crying. Which made Kakashi feel like crying as well, something he hadn't done since Obito's death. Iruka got up and muttered through his sobs:

" I…It's my fault , I…Kisuke was…I didn't notice him climbing up this tree and…Oh my god, he fell from so high!"

"If the damn brat can't even stay up a tree, he doesn't deserve to be a ninja," though Kakashi.

Then he looked at the chuunin's devastated face and his heart broke. So he did something that surprised him as much as the brunette. He hugged Iruka.

"That's not your fault. Kids are kids. They'll always find a way to worry us, no matter how much we look after them," Kakashi said while Iruka buried his face in the older man's vest, tears still rolling down his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 7: **

**Day 6: the invitation**

An ordinary day in Konoha. An ordinary sight: Kakashi going up the main street while reading his orange book. An ANNOYED Kakashi TRYING to read his orange book.

"Damn it. It's almost the end of the week and I've still not made my move. At this rate, I'll be Gemna's laughing stock for the next decade."

A loud scream behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wait up!"

The jonin turned around to face a panting Iruka.

"Hmm? What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

A dark thought stroke Kakashi.

"Is young Kisuke all right?" he said in a worried tone.

"Ah, no, he's fine. He's got a little commotion, but they said he'd be up and about in a few days."

Kakashi was surprised to hear his own sigh of relief.

Iruka continued:

"About that…I wanted to thank you for coming to the hospital yesterday. I know you don't like kids much…I'll do whatever you want to make up for your trouble," Iruka said, bowing.

Kakashi smirked. All hope wasn't lost.

"A date."

"Huh?" answered a bewildered Iruka.

"I want a date with you. Tomorrow."

Iruka gave the jonin a strange, surprised look.

"I…Fine. See you tomorrow then," said the youger man with a blush before he ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 8: **

**Day 7: the date and End**

It was a classic date: they went to dinner, then to a movie. Both were embarrassed, so both spoke very little. Kakashi could feel Gemna's stare in his back: the other jonin was spying on them, still not believing that he had lost his bet. After the movie, Kakashi decided to walk Iruka home. It started raining, so they ran half of the way. They stopped in front of Iruka's apartment. Kakashi could sense Gemna's presence at the corner of the corridor, still spying on them. That bastard.

"So," he said to the brunette, "it was…"

The end of his sentence got lost in a big thunder noise. The power went off.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a few minutes, blinking under the rain. The copy-nin stared back, waiting for the younger man to ask why he had brought them on the roof in a cloud of smoke. But it didn't go as expected.

"I want 50 ."

"What?" Kakashi said, a little lost.

"I want 50 of whatever Gemna's gonna give you for winning that silly bet."

Kakashi lost some colors.

"Wha…how did you…?"

"I heard you at the restaurant."

"Then why did you let me embarrass myself trying to…"

"Because it was fun seing the cold and stoic copy-nin go out of his ways to win a silly bet. Also, I wanted to play with you a little."

Kakashi turned even paler.

"By the way, Kakashi, why did you bring us on the roof? It's raining, in case you didn't notice."

"Well, you see, Gemna was kinda spying on us and…"

"I know that, but that still doesn't explain it."

"I didn't want him to see this," said the jonin with a smirk.

"See wha…aaaaah!"

Before Iruka could understand what was going on, Kakashi had pulled the chuunin close to him, pulled down his mask and pressed his lips on Iruka's. Then he let the younger man go and quickly disappeared into the rain. Iruka stared at the rain for a couple of seconds, blushing. Then he turned around to leave the roof, smiling slightly.

Downstairs, the power was back and a dumbfounded Gemna was staring at the empty corridor, totally lost.

"What the hell just happened?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
